Even in the smallest things
by Pheonixfire
Summary: The Dragon Lord, Lykouleon has finally returned with his Queen from Nadil. Ruwalk and Kaistern have returned from thier OWN little search, bringing to the castle a wonderful gift......*chapter three up*
1. Default Chapter

            Disclaimer:  All dragon Knights Characters belongs to the wonderful Mineko Ohkami…and the baby… I'll state who she belongs to later… ^^… have to get a name down first folks.

            ((As a side note…this is one of my first fanfics EVER.  So if anyone does happen to read and then review….go easy please ^^'  This story I wrote began as a side story for a bigger fic.  Now I decided to extend it into a small series of oneshots and stuff, just to have fun with the charries! ^^ Especially Alfeegi! ;) )) 

"Ugh…We will never make it anywhere among this brush." Complained Ruwalk, a mass array of sticks, leaves, and other objects clung in his long black hair.

            "The snow is nearly gone," noted Kaistern, following close behind his comrade "but I don't know whether that is a good thing or a bad thing" he added sadly.  "I pray for our Lord and Lady's sake."

            Ruwalk and Kaistern are part of the Dragon Lord's Cabinet, each holding their own position.  Ruwalk being somewhat the second in command was secured to be Yellow Dragon Officer, and Secretary of State.  Kai-stern, a human-turned dragon after joining the DragonTribe, was Blue Dragon Officer.  He was in charge of foreign affairs.

            Lykouleon… the snow has stopped.  The sky grows blood red.  I try to hold faith, but still Ruwalk thought to himself.  Ever since the Queen's disappearance, the country has seemed to feel the Lord's pain.  In order to deprive of this pain, there was only one thing Lykouleon could do, hunt down and kill the one who holds his beloved captive.

            Not paying much attention to where he himself is going, Ruwalk slipped on very wet a slushy snow.  He flew backwards but luckily is caught by a fast-acting Kai-stern.

            "Easy there Ruwalk, don't need you to throw anything out.  Or else the Lord will have a fit that his Officer is absent for back pain." He chuckled.  Kaistern somehow always found a way to get a laugh out.

            "Very funny, we must think seriously Kaistern.  For the Lord and Lady!" his fingers went straight into a fist as he clenched his teeth and eyes as well.  Kai-stern let Ruwalk slide to the ground, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

            "Ruwalk, you did the only thing you could do.  The only thing Lord Lykouleon wanted you to do.  The only thing that was right to do.  It's not your fault, the Lord would have found someway to run out anyways.  He always seems to."  Kaistern sighed after having many experiences with the Lykouleon's 'disappearing' acts.

            "Yes but still…." Ruwalk buried his face in his hands.  Just then his pointed ears began to quiver.  He lifted his head slowly, and slowly rises to his feet.  Kaistern follows him as well.  "Do you hear it Kaistern?"  Kaistern nodded in reply, his hand slipping to his side where his sword lay.

            "Where's it coming from?  Just point it out for me…" Kaistern whispered.

Ruwalk's attention turned to the bottom of a small shrub to their right.  Carefully and smoothly he crept to it.  Judging by the noise, it couldn't be big so it couldn't be dangerous?  For some odd reason he put his face up to the edge of the bushes and peered in.

            "DA!" Squealed a voice as tiny hands reached out and yanked on Ruwalk's long hair that draped over his shoulder.

            "AHHHHHH!" Ruwalk jumped back landing on his backside and scooted away from the mysterious 'being'.

            "What is it?!" Kai-stern held his sword ready stepping in front of Ruwalk.

            "I…gah..I ja…" was all that came out of his mouth, the scare really did him in.

            "That really helps you know….." Kaistern mumbles looking back at the pale Officer. "ACK!" he yelled almost jumping back.

  Something was clinging to his left boot.  That something was a mere…child?

            "Da", it bubbled again a smile spread across its tiny face.

It was only a little girl, maybe around the age of one year at the least.  Her long black curly hair was very tangle and matted.  She was seemingly covered in over sized dark blue robes, she wore a large amulet around her neck it glistened a dark blue.

            "Oh, a child?  That's good." Kaistern said beaming down at the child.  "Ruwalk?  Is this your little monster?"  The baby released her grip from Kai-stern's leg and fell back with a light thud.  Looking up at Kaistern she blinks in slight confusion at the word "monster".  Her big brown eyes seem wonder to Ruwalk who was slowly getting to his feet, brushing snow off his backside.  This motion caused her to clap her tiny hands together and break out into giggles.

            "Look Ruwalk, I think she's mocking you" Kaistern pointed out, stifling a laugh.

            "Is that so?" Ruwalk huffed kneeling next to the baby.  "Wonder where she came from.  Wait a moment…look at her ears.  They are pointed like the whole Dragon Tribe's" this was true one of the few trademarks of a dragon was his/her pointed ears.

            "Wonder what it means?" Kaistern pondered sheathing his sword again.

            "Who knows, should we take her?  I don't think she is youkai since we are still so close to the Lord's castle." He looked back to the little girl with a smile, "Anyways we don't want you catching a cold while you're out here right?"

            "DA!" she grinned tugging softly on his hair again.

            "Ugh, ok none of that little one ok?" she took her tiny hand into his large hand and unhinged his hair free.

            "So go ahead Ruwalk, pick her up and bring her with us." Kaistern nodded.

            "WHAT!?  Why me?  I mean…well I've never handled a child before…" Ruwalk gulped in hesitation looking from the baby and back to Kaistern.p

            "Are you serious?  Curse it… well I guess you have to support the head right?  Just go from there!  There we go!" he smiled at himself on his little knowledge of children.

            "I guess I can try…" Ruwalk sighed.  He looked back to the baby, placing one hand under her shoulder to lift her; he places the other underneath her.  He holds the child close so that she will be able to stay warm.  "How's this Kaistern?" he glanced at his fellow Officer.

            "I wish I had a camera" Kaistern sniffed sarcastically, causing him to receive a VERY evil glare from Ruwalk which made the baby laugh even more.p

"I can't believe this….. I can't believe it all!" bellowed Alfeegi throughout the halls of the castle.  Being the White Dragon Officer of the Dragon Tribe he was appointed Chief Secretary.  He never knew it would be so stressful!!

            "Not only is his Majesty is gone but so are two of our Officers!?  What am I supposed to do!?" he tugs on his long pale, blue pony-tail in order to relieve his stress.

"Did you really miss us that much?" whispered a voice from behind Alfeegi causing him to jump forward and turn quickly.

"What… who?  MY LORD!  RASELEANE!?" his eyes seemed to tear up in joy of seeing the Lord and his Wife safe INSIDE the castle.  

"Alfeegi can't you trust me anymore?" cocked Lykouleon rubbing his hand gingerly.

Alfeegi held back his words in front of her majesty and only shook his head.

"My Lord, Ruwalk and Kaistern are still out in search for your presence, they have yet to return." Alfeegi noted.

Lykouleon only smiled his eyes closed softly.  "I wouldn't be so sure, why don't you greet them at the gates Alfeegi?" he opened his eyes only to see dust float around where Alfeegi used to be. 

"My, Alfeegi is probably one of the fastest my Lord" the Queen giggled. 

"Yes he is indeed," he looked to his wife with a smile.

Alfeegi didn't run… he sprinted through the long and narrow hallways to the gates.

"RUWALK!  KAISTERN!?  Where are you!?"  He thundered as soon as he reached the top of the steps.

"Hey Alfeegi, we are right here you know." Kai-stern shouted, they were a mere flight of steps in front of him.  "No need to… gah!" he was not able to finish for Alfeegi already and a firm grip around Kaistern's jacket collar and was severely shaking him.

Ruwalk only stood there shaking his head when he finally butted in.  "Please Alfeegi not in front of the child."

Alfeegi looked to him his eyes bloodshot.  But they soon softened when he caught sight of the young baby dragon that Ruwalk was holding.  "What is it?"  Alfeegi asked immediately acting as if it was vermin among the castle grounds.

"Please, no need to be so concerned Alfeegi" Ruwalk rolled his eyes.  "We found her among the castle grounds, she is dragon.  Or at least part dragon judging by her ears."

Alfeegi just about had a heart attack, "A DRAGON!?" he choked on his yell.

"Shhhhh, not so loud!" Ruwalk hissed.

The little baby clung to Ruwalk tighter every time Alfeegi had his tantrum spree.  She learned to trust Ruwalk better than the scary lady.

            "We can't just let her on the grounds like this?" Alfeegi hissed back, lowering his voice.  Ruwalk just snorted stomping up the stairs.

            "We will see what the Lord says!" he said without looking back.  With that said he disappeared over the edge and into the castle.

            "FINE!  Go and get yourself sent into exile for bringing in an enemy spy!" Alfeegi snorted crossing his arms.  He walked up the stairs as well.  "Come on Kaistern you have to give the Lord a report……. KAISTERN!  Gah… oh shoot…" Alfeegi mumbled to himself looking at the unconscious Kai-stern spanned out on the stairs.  "Ok maybe I won't strangle SO hard," he shrugged and walked back to his office.


	2. Life continues slowly

Disclaimer:  Kalyptra belongs rightfully to Miss Aishin Friendfield!  And don't you forget it!  Also, the rest of the Dragon clan belongs to Miss Mineko Ohkami!!!

((This will probably be one of the shortest chappies to Kalyptra's life, but I'm working on it!  Short stories are fun! ^^  This one is very funny though, I think most will enjoy it!!!  FYI:  IT'S MY B-DAY!  Yeah yeah!  *happy Frodo chicken dance*  Lookie!  I got Sting for my b-day!  *swish*  Wahahaha!))

"GAH!  I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!!!  RUWALK!  GET YOUR SORRY HIDE INTO MY OFFICE NOW!"  Alfeegi's voice echoed through the castle halls.

            Ruwalk of course came running.  Usually he would just ignore his fellow officer, but NOW he had a reason to come running.  That reason to come running was his 'responsibility', young Kalyptra.  The yellow dragon officer came to a sliding halt right outside Alfeegi's door.  He couldn't help but laugh at the sight he saw.

            Alfeegi stood by his long oak desk, his hair seemed to stand on end, and his shoulders were arched.  He was absolutely fuming, but over what?  Ruwalk noticed it right away; some of Alfeegi's exotic plants were smashed into their vases on the ground.  One of the larger pots, that was upside down, began scoot along toward Ruwalk.  He chuckled and slowly picked up the pot, underneath was little Kalyptra.  She was covered head to toe in soil; she looked up to him with big, puppy dog eyes.

            "Ruwalk….your little…little… gah!" Alfeegi was so mad that he couldn't get any of the words out.

            Ruwalk set the pot back onto Alfeegi's desk and looked down to Kalyptra, arms crossed, his eyes lowered.  "Kalyptra, why did you come into Officer Alfeegi's office and ruin his plants?"

            The little dragon stood onto her feet and brushed the dirt of her dress (which Raseleane outfitted her in with much joy) and looked up to her guardian.  She took a deep breath and began to explain.  "I'm sorry Papa; it was Rath's fault honest!  He told me that Auntie Alfeegi's plants were demons and that they would suck out our souls and make us emotionless zombies like Tetheus!" she stopped and took another deep breath, "But I found out that they weren't bad at all, just under-watered.  So THEN!  I tried to water them, but I couldn't carry the water jug all the way here." She points out the huge puddle outside the door and in the hallway. "So when I heard Auntie coming I hid under the pot….and…and." she paused.

            "Is that all?" Ruwalk cocked an eyebrow to her.  She nodded in reply.

            "But my plants!  Do you know how long I have been growing them!?"  Alfeegi pouted now kneeling next to his pot-less plants.  They must have been pretty delicate to have died only minutes after being uprooted.

            Kalyptra looked over to Alfeegi, then back to Ruwalk.  Ruwalk motioned her with his hand; she nodded and walked over to Alfeegi.

            "Auntie?" she spoke quietly, tapping the pouting dragon officer.  "I'm really really sorry.  I promise not to do it again, honest…Alfeegi?" when she got no response she really began to feel bad.

            Alfeegi finally looked up from his plants and looked to the girl.  He noticed that her eyes began to grow bigger, and grow watery.  She began to rub her eyes with her soiled hands, but Alfeegi took her hand.  He smiled and took out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped her face of soil and tears.  After he was done he sighed and stood up and looked back down at Kalyptra.

            "Mistakes are made I guess, but I do thank you for taking time out to TRY and water my plants.  But next time please ask for help, ok?" he nods to himself.

            Kalyptra smiled widely as she hugged Alfeegi around the leg tightly; happy to know Auntie wasn't mad.  Alfeegi cringed at first still, after Kalyptra and Rath occupying the castle for six months, not used to small children.  But he laughed and picked the dragon child up and hugged her tightly as well, who can resist such a sweet face?  

            "Good job Kalyptra, you stated your apology very well."  Ruwalk commented to his daughter.  Only three months ago he was only a mere guardian for her.  But after many weeks of care taking, he realized how happy he was to have an infant to watch over.  The Lord and Queen were more than happy to give Ruwalk the title as 'father'.

            "Thanks Papa," she jumped down form Alfeegi's arms and ran to the doorway.  But she stopped and looked to both of them. "Umm can I permission to throw some of this soil at Rath?" She picked up a clump of wet soil and began to pat it into a nice, round, ball.

            Alfeegi looked to Ruwalk, Ruwalk did the same before replying, and "Permission granted young lady." He smiled.

            "YEAH!" she squealed and ran out of the room and down the hallway.  Alfeegi ran to his office doorway and yelled down the hallway to her.

            "DON'T GET ANY ON THE WALLS!" he turned back to Ruwalk who was helping to clean up the plants.  "Ruwalk, how can you handle such a child?  You and Kai-stern both?"

            Ruwalk only smiled to him, "When you love what you do, then it is no hassle."

            Alfeegi couldn't help but admire the connection Ruwalk had already formed with the child.  "Ok…. One other question" his eyes lowered.

            "Ermm… yeah?" Ruwalk hesitated.

            "Why does she call me Auntie?  Haven't you taught her that I'm a guy, yet!?" he mumbled.

            "What do you mean!?  Its not like I'm purposely telling her to call you 'Auntie' that's… absurd!" he began to laugh, which quickly became a whimper when Alfeegi launched a pot at him and stomped out of the room.


	3. Kalyptra's new 'friend'

Characters belong to their rightful owners

((A/N: A little relationship problem with the young Youkai, Rath, Kalyptra isn't happy with him ^^'  Note: I'm NOT NOT intending to have Kalyptra+Rath!  NO SIR!  Rath+Cesia! ^^  Go them!))

"RATH!  Come on!  Why can't I have him!?"

            "Like Heck you will!  The Dragon Lord gave him to me, so he's mine!  BACK OFF!"

            "You always complain that you HAVE to keep Fire.  You hurt his feelings you meanie!"

Cernozura walked to the balcony of the Castle to find out what all of the fuss was about.  She came to find little Rath not even six years of age, fighting with Kalyptra.  In between them was the poor Dragon, Fire.  Each child had a firm grip on the winged creature.

"Children!  Stop this at once!" Cernozura clapped her hands to get their attention.  This caused Rath to let go at once, sending poor Kalyptra and Fire rolling backwards.

"It was her fault!" Rath pointed a small finger at the dragon girl as she rubbed her head.

"NUH UH!  Rath is always COMPLAINING that he HAS to keep Fire.  So I suggested taking Fire if Rath didn't want him anymore."  Kalyptra hugged little Fire in her arms as she walked to Cernozura's side stating her case.

"I see…. Rath?  Why don't you want to keep Fire?"

Rath was suddenly quiet; he thought for a moment and came up with nothing.  But he was able to add, "It doesn't matter anymore, I changed my mind!  The Lord gave him to me!  I'm a fighter!  SHES not!  She's a stupid Officer along with the oth….." 

THWACK!

Rath stumbled back a few feet; Cernozura cupped her hands over her mouth as she stared at Kalyptra in awe.

"Don't you ever… EVER say anything bad able the Officers of the Dragon Tribe.  We are just as important as the Knights!  Also the Officers take care of us!  You should be thankful," Rath rubbed his cheek, still in a daze of how 'grown-up' Kalyptra was sounding. "That's right Kai-stern watches over you like a daddy.  Alfeegi, Tetheus, The Lord, The Queen and even Papa watch over us all!  Don't Forget that RATH!"  She huffed, beginning to lose her breath.

Rath rubbed his cheek once more and wobbled to his feet, supporting the balcony rail for support.  He looked to the ground, starting to feel bad.  He felt something fall lightly on his head.  It was Kalyptra; her tiny hand patted his head.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, but no more making fun of, ok?  I'll let you have Fire back…" she put out her hand for him.

Rath blinked and took it, they both shook on it.  It would have been great if Rath didn't add,

"What do you mean?  You never had Fire in the first place!  He would have come after me once you left him alone."

"Yeah right, after all of the times you left him alone in search of demons in the backyard?!  Please!"  They both continued to argue as they walked back into the castle.  Cernozura only followed a smiled on her face as she watched the Dragon Fighter and the Dragon Officer bicker.


	4. Don't mess with the braids

Disclaimer:  Kalyptra (come on you know her, you love her!) belongs to Aishin Friendfield and the Dragon clan belongs to Mineko Ohkami! ^^

            (A/N: Another one of my fav 'one shots' of the lil dragon girl! ^^   This is when young Kalyptra meets Rune, so it takes place after the *sniff* Tintlett…. Situation *sniff*  Whhhaaaugh…. Stupid fish…)

            "Papa?  Is it true?  Is the next Dragon Knight here?" Kalyptra trailed behind Ruwalk as they walked down the long hallways of the Dragon Castle.

            Ruwalk nodded with a smile, "Yes Kalyptra, the Water Dragon has been revived.  Now we have two Dragon Knights."

            "I still don't think Rath should be a knight Papa.  He gets way to out of hand!" Kalyptra nods to herself.

            "Oh?  Is that true?  You aren't either?  You aren't 'out of hand' at all?" Ruwalk stopped, the Dragon child bumped into his leg.

            She looked up at him; her large eyes blink curiously, "No way!  I'm a perfect little Officer!" she smiles to her adopted father.

            "I'll keep that in mind the next time you try to pull something.  Now come along, we shall go and meet Rune."

            They both walked swiftly to the seating area.  Rune had just gotten back along with the Dragon Lord.  Rune sat on one of the couches, totally silent.  He did indeed revive the water Dragon, but lost his love to a deep sleep spell casted by the monster Varawoo.  It seemed like he had lost everything.  He was now coping to the transformation to a Dragon Knight.  Rune was told to wait in the living area until the Lord was ready.  Or in this case after Alfeegi was done with the Lord, he was not happy with Lykouleon's disappearance and reappearance.

            Kalyptra ran ahead of her father upon reaching the doorway.  She ran into the middle of the room and immediately spotted Rune.  She smiled happily and walked up to him.

            "Hiya!" she grinned, Rune snapped out of his zone and looked down at the girl.

            "Oh, hello there young Miss.  Ruwalk!" he looked up to Ruwalk as he entered the room.

            "We meet again Rune," Ruwalk chuckled, "This is my daughter, Kalyptra." 

 He sat on a chair in front of Rune.  Kalyptra scrambled up the couch and plopped next to Rune.  She finally got a closer look at him.  Short pointed ears; yep he was a dragon Knight alright.  But this person had such pretty blonde hair.

"Daddy, I'm glad." She glanced to Ruwalk.

            "Why is that dear?"

            "I now have four aunts!" she clapped her hands together in joy.

            "Eh?" Rune looked from Kalyptra to Ruwalk.  Ruwalk seemed to be stuttering his laughter.

            "Yeah!" she began to count on her fingers, "Aunt Raseleane, Aunt Cernozura, Aunt Alfeegi…"

            "I thought Alfeegi was a guy." Rune whispered to Ruwalk, Ruwalk nodded.

            "He is, but she does not know that yet."

            "Then why don't you correct her?" Rune asked as a sweatdrop rolled down his head.

            "Ummm well…", Ruwalk paused.

            "And Aunt Rune!" Kalyptra finished.  Rune fell forward out of the couch and onto the ground.

            Curse my elfin characteristics! Rune thought to himself as he picked himself off the ground.  Brushing the dirt off of him he turned to Kalyptra with a smile.  He sat back down next to her.  "Kalyptra, I'm a guy, not a girl……gah" He stopped, noticing Kalyptra was halfway done braiding his blonde hair as he was talking.

            "A guy?" Kalyptra asked jumping down from the couch after she was done.  She stood in front of Rune with a cocked head.  "But you look so beautiful!" her eyes quivered.

            Rune examined the braids for a moment then looked back to Kalyptra, he stroked her hair softly with a smile, "Thank you Kalyptra, I'm sorry I can't be your Aunt.  But can I still be your friend?"

            Kalyptra was still sad that there wouldn't be a FEMALE Dragon Knight, but that immediately passed with Runes friendship.  She nodded in agreement, "Rune, my friend."

            The young Dragon Officer, and the braided Dragon Knight of Water both nodded in agreement.  Ruwalk beamed with pride of his daughter and her friendship bonds.  Except when it came to Rath who just happened to walk in that moment, dragging his oversize sword.  He noticed the back of Rune's head right away, looking to Crewger and Fire behind him he gave them a confused look.  Who was this stranger?  

            "Demon…" Rath immediately said to himself.  He placed his sword down.  He was going to take this intruder head on.

            Kalyptra's ears twitched slightly.  "Please excuse me," she quickly ran around to the back of the couch.  There was a loud crash.

            "GET OFF OF ME KALYPTRA!" Rath shouted first.

            "I know what you're trying to pull Rath, I know your tricks!" Kalyptra responded.

            Ruwalk sighed in grief and walked over and peeked around the couch.  Behind it was little Rath Illuzer who was being pulled back by the shirt end by Kalyptra.  Looks like Rath was about to pounce on Rune.

            "Rath, what do you think your doing?" Ruwalk asked sternly.  Rune leaned over the edge to get a better look at the Dragon Knight of Fire.

            "He's a demon I tell ya!" Rath squirmed out of Kalyptra's grasp.  "No sane person would put their hair in braids, especially if they are a guy!"

            "Be quiet Rath, Rune looks good in braids.  At least his hair is cleaner than yours!" Kalyptra pointed out.

            "Who has time to wash their hair when they are out saving the world?" Rath smirked.

            "Saving the world from what?  Squirrels?  Birds?"

            "Hey!  Those things can turn on us any minute!"

            "Ahem", Ruwalk interrupted the two. "Rath I'd like you to meet the Dragon Knight of Water, Rune."

            Rath looked up at Rune with curious eyes, "Another Dragon Knight?  Why does he have braids?" 

 THUNK

            "Don't make fun of the braids!" Kalyptra huffed, a firm grip on her homemade paper fan.

            Rune chuckled to himself; I think I'm going to enjoy myself here


	5. Don't mess with this dragon girl

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their rightful owners.

(A/N: Yet another portrayal of Kalyptra's loyalty to her new family! ^^  Also, *sniff* I'm sad to say that this is my last Kalyptra one shot I have…as a child at least.  I will need some permission from her creator in order to continue!  *puppy dog eyes*  I also want to write some more about her and the dragon clan (Ryu-chan!!!!!!!!!!!), but I don't think I can squish it into the middle of all these stories!  So that's why I shall be moving most of them to my new webbie site!  Yayness!  More organization! 

Rath: Will there be more of me?

Kelli (me) : *nodnod*

Rath: WHEEE!  *runs for the BIG sword*

kelli: ^^')

            Kalyptra peeked around the wall edge, watching the visitors take a tour of the castle.  Ambassadors and a minister from Zulebiggia had arrived to the Dragon Castle in order to discuss about foreign affairs.  Now what Kalyptra didn't like about foreign Ambassadors wasn't the fact that she HAD to wear a dress in their presence, it wasn't the fact that she had the curtsy every time she crossed their path, it was the fact that they WERE here.  She never did like Ambassadors from the different regions, especially the ones from Zulebiggia; they were so rude and talked rudely about the servants of the castle and even the Officers themselves.  Kalyptra loved to help out around the kitchen with the servants, heck she didn't even refer to them as 'lower classes.  Then again the Lord and Queen never did either.

            "Boy Crewger, I hope they get done soon.  This dress is itchy, why do dresses always have so much frilly stuff eh?" she began to scratch furiously at the long sleeves.  It was gaining upon her eighth year of occupying the castle.

            Crewger cocked his head and whined slightly, his tail flicked.

Lord Lykouleon led Minister Shindal and his followers into the Great Hall, was the long oak table that held all of the conferences and meetings of Dusis.  Tetheus follows them in and watches as Shindal examines the large room.  Kai-stern, Ruwalk, and Alfeegi are already seated, waiting for the Lord.

  Shindal isn't the greatest of leaders; at times he can be quite lazy.  Not taking great care in supply his people.  That, today, is what the Lord wishes to discuss about.

"Not to bad my Lord," Shindal 'compliments'.  "But I must say you treat your servants as equals.  You must take great care in showing whose boss, if you know what I mean.  Don't want any of them to get the better of you." He chuckles patting Lykouleon on the back while his comrades laughed at his 'joke'.  The Lord only looked at Shindal's hand as it was lifted off his shoulder.

"Yes, well anyways.  Onto more important matters Shindal.  My Officer, Kai-stern, has been observing the conditions of your country.  In short, the report isn't too good." Lykouleon sighed as he walked to Kai-stern.  Kai-stern handed him a small stack of papers.  The Lord handed it to Shindal, the minister looked through them frantically; his fat, round face seemed to change from a red, to a deeper red, to an almost dark purple color.

"This is preposterous!  No…It's an outrage!  How dare they say things about me like this." he bellowed throwing the papers onto the ground, Tetheus walked to his Lord's right side while Kai-stern stood on his left.  Just in case the color-changing minister had an outbreak.  Kalyptra, herself, felt her fist grip as she watched, peeking from behind the doorway wall.

"Why that lousy, fat pig." She hissed.

Shindal wasn't finished there; he glared to Kai-stern "You!  Trying to put in a few 'details' in your report.  Trying to wipe out my title!  Then you must be an enemy spy!" he pointed a fat finger at Kai-stern.

Kai-stern only blinked, he took his glasses off and took time to clean the lenses before placing them back into his face.  He shot a glare at Shindal, which made the minister take a step back, but he only began an outbreak of laughter.  He was soon accompanied by Ruwalk, then Alfeegi.

"Wh……what's so funny?   TELL ME!"  Shindal growled.

"You are Minister; my own daughter has better responsibility than you." Ruwalk replied.

"Why make up such excuses?  I don't believe your people would enjoy having such a child for a leader" Alfeegi added still chuckling.

"Anyways," Kai-stern began "I would never purposely put someone out of their position unless their people were in that much suffrage."

The minister only blinked, his finger lowered.  Kalyptra couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face.  He then looked the the Dragon Lord, "How can you trust the word of lowly Officers, my Lord?"

Lykouleon only smiled and replied. "I trust these men with my life Shindal, do you have a problem with that?"

Shindal looked like he was about the rip what remaining hair he had on his head off.

"You low life ingrates!  I'm the only hope for my country!  You cannot take away my tit….. YOW!!!!!!!" he was cut short as he yelped in pain and reached for his ankle.  Rubbing it gingerly, he then received what he concluded to be a punch in the nose.  "What in blazes?!" he grunted as he then stood up rubbing his nose.

"Don't ever say anything about my family like that ever!  Ummm… sir?"  Kalyptra wasn't really for sure on the rest of her punch line.

"Kalyptra!" Ruwalk, Alfeegi, Kai-stern, and The Lord chorused.

"Hey guys!" she smiled, "HEY!" she shouted as Shindal picked her up by the collar of her dress.  "LET GO!"

"A CHILD!?"  Shindal's eyes were a flamed.  "WHAT IS THIS!?"

"That is my Dragon Officer Shindal!  Put her down this instant!" The Lord commanded, his voice cold but clear.

"A Child?" he hissed as he brought the small child up to his huge face.  

"As an Officer?  I can't believe how low the Lord of Dusis can go, it sickens me.  ACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!"  That cost Shindal a kick in the face by the young dragon along with a bite in the rear by Crewger.  Shindal's arms flailed as Kalyptra was thrown into the air.  Everyone's heart stopped.

            "AH!!!!  OUFFFF"  Kalyptra shouted as she flew straight into Tetheus's arms.

            "You ok Mistress?" Tetheus blinked, his voice still no expression.  But his eyes could tell it all.

            "I'm ok… he can throw hard for a fat man." Kalyptra commented, rubbing her head.

            "Tetheus, will you please remove this man from the premises?  Crewger, down." the snow demon obeyed, but not without ripping a good part of both the Minister's robe and pants off.  After handing Kalyptra to Ruwalk's open arms, he willingly took the still 'red in the face' man out of the room and out of the kingdom, hopefully, for good.


End file.
